


When The Day Met The Night

by paranormalcy



Series: So Teach Me - Professor AU [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted 4 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professor, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Professor AU, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam is away on yet another business trip you realize just how much you miss him, an attempt to hear his voice results in a phone call you'll certainly never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

Laying in bed that night and it felt like you were starting to lose your sanity. Sam had left again - he'd promised it was only going to be a few weeks, not nearly as long as last time, there was a lead, he had to follow it, and blah... blah... blah...

You miss him. You had a void in your chest that couldn't be filled. You wanted to hear his voice, his accent. His stupid laugh. You wanted to see that look in his eyes when you tell him you love him. The way he'd be taken aback for a second, every single time, that _you_ could love _him_. And then the smile. The way his lips would twitch up, only the slightest amount at first, then he'd break into a huge grin. 

You miss his hands. Feeling them on your face as he kissed you, on the back of your neck... on your waist, your hips, your ass, your thighs... anywhere they could get purchase, _everywhere_ they could. The feeling of his lips on yours, how soft they are in contrast to his stubble. God...

You miss his mouth. Biting your neck, sucking purple marks onto your skin as you lay on his desk. You missed the feeling of him trailing kisses down your body, his stubble prickling your thighs as he...

You sit up, stripping off your shirt in an attempt to cool off, your shoulders slump as you sigh. Fuck. You miss him.

You miss the feeling of him stretching you out, the things he could do to you with his tongue, the sound of his breathing and the way each breath danced across your skin, his name slipping from your lips...

" _Sam_ -"

You clamp your hand over your mouth, suddenly very aware of your roommate in the bedroom next to yours - she's probably either sleeping or studying and either way you don't want her to hear you.

You reach over and turn on the lamp, grabbing your phone off the bedside cabinet. He'd given you his number. It was for emergencies since you had no family in the area but god you needed to hear him.

It rang three times before he picked up, "Y/N? What happened? You okay?"

You groan and run your hand over your face. "Y/N?" he repeats, your hand moves to your breast, grabbing it through your bra, "what happened?"

"Nothing," you say, your hand traveling down your stomach, "I'm fine."

"Then why are you-"

"I'm wet and I can't come without you, please tell me you can talk," you say, trying to lower your voice so your roommate can't hear, your fingers dip under the edge of your panties, your clit throbbing in anticipation. "Please, Sam, I need-"

He makes a noise that sounds like a half moan, half grunt, "god... yeah. Yeah, I'm in my motel room."

"How long have you got?" you ask.

"Maybe an hour," he says, "paint me a picture - where are you? What are you wearing?" A pause and then, "are you already touching yourself?"

You swallow hard, "I'm in my bed, in my underwear, and no... I was but I couldn't-"

"Shh," he breathes. You swallow hard and close your eyes, listening to his voice in your ear. "Take off your bra and panties."

You groan, "oh god, okay," and blink your eyes open as you reach behind you to unhook your bra.

"Keep talking to me," he tells you, "what are you doing right now?"

"The bra's off, I'm going to take off my panties," you say, laying back and lifting your hips up to push your panties down your legs, you kick them across the room and breathe, "okay, I'm naked. Now what?"

"Lay down," he tells you, "get comfortable. Then spread your legs."

You wriggle around until you're comfortable, your head on the soft pillows and your legs spread, knees bent. "Okay," you breathe, waiting for him to continue.

He doesn't.

"Sam?"

"Wait."

You swallow hard and listen to his breaths, the way they pick up slightly. And oh _fuck_ \- he's touching himself.

"Sam-"

"I said wait," he snaps, "you started before me and you've gotta give me a chance to catch up a little."

You whimper and squirm, your hands raking through your hair, if you weren't turned on before you certainly are now. A soft moan comes from your phone and your eyes close, "okay," he says.

"Please tell me I can-"

"Did I tell you to speak?"

Your voice dies in your throat.

"Good girl," he says, "now, tell me what we're working with. Do you have a vibrator?"

"No," you breathe, "I share an apartment, I-"

"Shh, it just means your fingers are going to be busy," he tells you, "and, babygirl? I'm gonna buy you one when I get back."

Your eyes snap open, "fuck."

"One that's nice and thick... not _quite_ as big as I am-"

"Nothing's as big as you," you whimper.

He makes an appreciative noise, "you don't have to stroke my ego, babygirl. Not tonight."

"God, Sam-"

"Shh, what did I say?" he breathes, "only when I tell you to."

You whine, your knees twitching further apart.

"Are you nice and wet for me, babygirl?" he asks, "can you take a photo?"

You swallow hard and try to choke back a moan, "the lights aren't on-"

"Oh, babygirl, no, that's no good," he says, "now you're gonna have to get up. Go turn them on so I can see you."

You scramble out of bed and quickly cross the room, clutching the phone to your ear, you flick the light switch then double check the door to make sure your roommate can't come in. "They're on."

"Back on the bed, baby."

You scramble up the bed and roll onto your back, god you're so ready for this, you've been ready for this since he left.

"Spread your legs." You already had. "Now, put those pretty fingers between your legs, spread yourself and take a nice photo for me, babygirl."

You fumble with the phone, almost dropping it as you try to get a good angle. You've never felt this stripped bare, this vulnerable, in your life. As you press to take the photo a wave of anxiety goes over you. "Sam-"

"Shh," he breathes, then tells you, "your pussy is so beautiful, babygirl, make sure you put it in a locked folder so it stays just between us."

You can barely feel your fingers as you tap on your phone screen, "Sam?"

"Professor."

You swallow hard and continue tapping, creating the folder - you've never had a folder of naked photos before - and locking it with a pin, the photo safely inside. "Professor... I've never done this before."

"Had phone sex?" he asks.

"Sent photos like this," you breathe.

"That's cute," he tells you, "I'm going to show you some things tonight, babygirl."

You choke back a moan and send him the photo, a few moments pass with your heart pounding in your chest wondering if you've accidentally sent it to the wrong person, then he breathes, "so pretty, god, I'm not even there and you're _that_ wet for me, babygirl?"

"Yes," you breathe.

"What were you thinking about that got you so hot?" he asks.

You whimper, "you remember when you had that meeting with Mr. Sullivan? And I was under the desk the whole time-"

"How could I forget?" he chuckles.

"You came in my mouth and when I crawled out you wiped your cum off my lips..." you breathe, it's getting harder to keep your breaths steady, "Sam-"

"Not yet, babygirl."

"Please?"

"What else were you thinking about?"

"The feeling of your stubble against my thighs," you whimper, trying not to let your voice get too loud. "God I- I miss you. Sam, I need you."

"Touch yourself for me, babygirl," he says. _Finally_. "Light, slow strokes. Do exactly what I tell you."

"Yes," you breathe, "yes, Professor." As your fingers slide against your clit you feel sparks exploding up your spine, "oh f-fuck. Fuck," your eyes close and your breath starts coming in gasps.

"Moan for me."

"My roommate-"

"I don't give a fuck about your roommate," he says. " _Moan_." A moan forces its way up your throat and slips from your lips before you can stop it. "Attagirl," he sounds more breathless now and you know it's because he's started touching himself too.

" _Sam_ -"

~

Another muffled moan comes from his phone and he squeezes a little more, his hand moving slowly - as slowly as he thinks you're going, you've gotta match after all. That's when he gets the idea. He closes the photo of your pussy and opens up the camera.

He finds a good angle and strokes himself a few more times, trying to make himself look as good as you do. Finally satisfied, he taps to take the photo, a smirk forming as he imagines what your reaction will be.

A few taps later and the photo is on its way to you, he brings the phone back up to his ear ready for your reaction and his hand starts moving again. A drop of precum runs down over his hand, "oh fuck," he breathes. "Y/N-"

~

Your phone bleeping almost scares you out of your skin, you fumble with it and try to look at the screen. Sam's sent you a picture. "Fuck," you blurt, way too loudly. You've stopped caring. Your finger caresses the screen and the picture opens.

The sound that comes up your throat is inhuman; a cross between a moan, a groan, and a name. You can hear Sam's breath hitch and looking at the photo you can see why. His hand is wrapped around his erection, precum leaking down from the tip, you suck in a breath, your mind conjuring all kinds of images; your hand replacing his hand. Your tongue darting out to taste him. The sounds he'd make as you wrapped your lips around him, sucking contently as you sank down, taking him as deeply into your mouth as you could.

" _Sam_ , I'm gonna-"

"Stop!" He almost yells the word and it makes you flinch, your hand freezing between your legs.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to, you've gotta wait," he tells you.

You whimper, your clit throbbing beneath your fingers desperate for friction. Why is he doing this? Does he want you to finish at the same time? That doesn't make sense - he was always one to push your boundaries, keep challenging your body... he'd want you to come as many times as possible.

"Sam-"

~

His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, his hand resting on his thigh as he waits for his orgasm to retreat, "babygirl, just trust me. Trust me."

Your whimper comes from the phone and he groans, "shhh... you're gonna like what I have planned, I promise."

"Is it torture?" you breathe, "because it feels like torture."

He breathes a laugh, a smile forming on his face, "it's the best kind of torture."

"Professor?"

His cock twitches at the word, "fuck," he shifts in his seat, "yeah, babygirl?"

"How much longer?"

"Count to twenty for me."

"But-"

"Twenty, Y/N."

~

"Seventeen," your skin feels like its on fire, "eighteen," the gears in your brain are spinning too fast, "nineteen," your fingers are restless, "twenty." _Please_.

"Tell me when you're going to-"

"I get it," you say. "Slow again?"

"Until I say otherwise," he says.

You circle your clit with one finger at first, slow and light, until you're panting and desperate for more friction. Then you add a second beside it. Pleasure shoots through you and you gasp, "fuck, this feels so good."

"It gets better," he tells you, "just don't let it feel too good alright?"

You're getting close again and for a second you debate not telling him, just letting yourself come, " _Sam_ -" he hears it in your voice.

"Stop, babygirl."

You have to tear your hand away to stop yourself, grabbing a handful of the bed sheet as your hips roll against nothing, trying to get the friction you're starving yourself of. You've figured out what he's doing now and you've also figured out that he's trying to give you the most memorable phone sex he can.

You've got a thin layer of sweat forming and you can't catch your breath anymore, you're too turned on to breathe. You just need him inside you, stretching you out as your nails claw at his back. Your phone bleeps again and you lift your head to look at the screen. A string of profanities slip from your lips when you see the new picture.

He's turning an interesting shade of red-purple now, and he's so slick with precum that his cock is glistening, you come to the realization that he's denying himself too. "Fuck, Sam- fuck," you groan, your head falling back against your pillows.

"I wish you could've come with me," he breathes.

"I want to ride you," you whimper, "let me ride you next time we-"

"Anything you want, babygirl," he says.

"Sam-"

~

He laughs breathlessly, his hand resting on his thigh again, "I'm sorry."

"You know how my body reacts to you calling me 'babygirl'."

"Force of habit," he says. "Did you count to twenty in your head?"

"Sure."

He laughs again, "tease yourself until you're close, then stop until your orgasm eases off, then tease again."

"Fuck-" you sound strained, like you're trying not to moan.

He smirks, wrapping his fingers back around his shaft, "attagirl."

"F-fuck, you can't-" you gasp, "I almost-"

He chuckles, "keep going, I'll behave myself. Promise."

"No, you won't!"

"No, I won't," he agrees, starting to stroke himself.

"Sam!"

"Y/N."

~

It feels like someone is setting fireworks off inside your body, rockets shooting up your spine, exploding inside your skull, a Catherine wheel spinning in your chest where your heart should be, cherry bombs filling your stomach while firecrackers are set off in every other square inch of space.

You gasp and stop moving your fingers, "Sam I need to-"

"Stop and count to thirty," he tells you, his breaths are uneven again and you know his hand is wrapped around himself, slick with his precum as he strokes himself until he's on the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck," you blurt. "Sam- I need to-"

"Count to thirty and then next time you touch yourself you can," he tells you, his breaths are a little less ragged, "I'll be right there with you. Count, sweetheart."

"Fucking hell," you grab a handful of your own hair, tugging as you start counting, "one, two, three, four," you're starting to feel like you need to tear off your own skin to cool off. "Sam-"

~

His eyes dart around the room, trying to spot something that he can use for clean up afterwards. This is gonna be messy, he knows it. "Twenty-Nine."

Fuck. _Fuck_. There isn't anything. He's gonna have to use his shirt, or his boxers.

"Thirty," you breathe. "Now?"

"Together," he tells you. "One... two..." he's stalling. "Three."

He wraps his hand around himself and it feels too intense. Hie groans and his eyes roll back as he shuts them, your moans and whimpers start coming from the phone and he can barely hold back anymore.

"Fuck," he moans, "fuck- god, I wanna be inside you so bad."

"Professor-" you gasp and his hips start thrusting up into his hand imagining it's your pussy. God... he wishes it was your pussy. His moans break from inside his chest, the dam that was holding them back breaking with shocking ease, and he completely crumbles, thrusting up into his hand as noises spill from his lips.

"Y/N, fuck, I- I can't-"

~

You've never heard him like this before, normally he does so well at keeping it together, holding the sounds of his pleasure back. But fuck - you love it.

"Sam-" you gasp, "Sam, fuck. I... you balance the phone next to your ear so you can still hear and talk to him while moving your other hand down, pushing two of your fingers inside yourself. "I'm fingering myself," you tell him, trying to keep your voice steady, "imagining it's you."

"Fuck- fuck, I wanna... I wanna see-"

You move the hand that you were touching your clit with away, wiping your wetness on your thigh as you grab your phone. You snap another photo, add it to the locked folder, then send it to him.

A second later a string of curses comes from the phone, "add another finger, babygirl. I'm bigger than that."

You groan and insert a third finger, taking a picture and sending it without thinking about it. He swears again and you know he's getting close.

"Touch your clit," he tells you with a strained voice, "stroke yourself while you fuck yourself."

You return the phone to its spot next to your ear, you start rubbing your clit and you feel like you're about to explode.

"Sam-"

~

Eyes squeezed shut, his head hangs over the back of the chair, his hand wrapped around his cock as he thrusts his hips up, "fuck, fuck- Y/N, fuck-" he moans loudly and balances his phone on his collarbone so he can reach down and cup his balls, massaging them with his fingers.

"How close are you?" he asks, barely managing to get the words out.

"So so close, Professor," you breathe.

He gasps, "fuck - I'm gonna- I-" he jerks his hips up and he's coming in hot stripes across his hand, stomach, chest... god, he was right. There is a lot. He rides out his orgasm, thrusting into his hand as he groans.

Your voice comes from the phone, "fuck, Sam. That's hot."

"Let me hear you now, babygirl."

~

God the intensity is going to kill you, you feel like every touch is going to make you pass out. It's too much. You just need to have an orgasm. And if it's as intense as this... fuck, you'll only need one.

You can feel your muscles coiling, your abdominals pulling in. Your shoulder is starting to hurt, and your hand is starting to cramp but you keep going, your fingers moving inside yourself as ruthlessly as he would. The fingers on your clit start to pick up speed, first matching your other hand, then surpassing it slightly. Your phone bleeps and you look across. There's a photo displayed on your screen. Sam's cum splattered chest and stomach, his softening dick in his hand.

"Oh god," you breathe. It's always so hot knowing you can do that to him, make him fall apart like that.

And fuck, you've never seen someone cum that much in your life.

"Sam..." you gasp as a wave of pleasure makes you arch off the bed, your moans becoming so loud you have no doubt anymore that your roommate can hear you. God, she's gonna be pissed off when you see her in the morning.

You're getting close, that intense feeling building and god - you just hope you'll be able to stop yourself from screaming for your roommate's sake. "Sam- I'm- fuck. I'm gonna-"

"Come for me," he breathes, "and let that roommate fucking hear you."

You whimper as you try to choke back the scream that's forcing its way up your throat. "Sam-"

"Let her hear you!"

Your orgasm tears its way through you, the scream bursting from your chest as you fall apart around your fingers. It's the most intense orgasm you've ever had, powerful enough that you lose your vision for a good few seconds and clamp down around your fingers for much longer. "Sam-" you moan, your fingers still stroking your clit as you come down, "fuck, Sam-"

"Attagirl," he breathes. "Show 'em what a good time sounds like."

"Fuck you."

He chuckles, "you already did."

You slide your fingers out and quietly ask, "what do you want me to do with my fingers now?"

"Suck them clean, babygirl," he breathes, "and video it for me, I want to watch it later."

You swear and fumble with your phone, turning on the video camera. You press record and start licking your finger tips, then you go along sucking each finger clean, your eyelids fluttering shut as you make a show of it. Rolling your tongue around them, pumping them in and out of your mouth.

You pull your fingers out with a pop, your eyes opening, then you look at the camera, lust still coloring your eyes as you say "I miss you."

You end the video, add it to the folder, and send it to him.

"I'll watch later, babygirl," he tells you, and you can hear him doing something. Moving around, maybe looking for something? You think he might be cleaning himself up.

You blink up at the light and wince, getting onto your hands and knees you crawl to the foot of your bed and stand, quickly crossing the room to turn it off and return to your bed. "Sam?"

"It's time for you to sleep," he tells you, just as you're getting yourself comfortable on the bed again, "you wanted an orgasm before bed, now you've had one-"

"Listen," you say, more insistent. More urgent. God, will he just shut up for a second. You clutch the phone to your ear as you try to catch your breath. "Sam?"

"Yeah, babygirl?"

"Stay," your eyes try to shut involuntarily, the tiredness hitting you suddenly and like a freight train, "at least until I fall asleep, please, Sam."

"I've got to go soon, sweetheart," he breathes.

"Please?" You don't want to come off as clingy or desperate, but you've missed him and the idea of hearing his breathing as you fall asleep gives you butterflies, "Sam, _please_ -"

"Okay," he says quietly, "close your eyes, sweetheart. I'm gonna be right here, go to sleep, I'll keep you safe."

You grab your blanket and pull it over you, imagining Sam is beside you not thousands of miles away, his breath against your neck as his arms wrap around your waist.

"Are you comfortable?" he breathes.

You hum, "yeah," a smile tugs at your lips, and god... you can almost feel his arms, "I love you." See that look on his face, the surprise then the smile. Feel him kiss your neck.

"I love you too," he breathes, "I'll be back in a week, I promise you... I _promise_ I'll take you out for dinner when I am."

Your eyes snap open, "what?"

"Yeah," he breathes. "I love you too much to dance around it. Fuck what the university thinks - I'll just tell them we're going to discuss your future over a pizza."

You feel like your chest is about to explode in giddy excitement, you laugh, "okay, yeah... what should I wear?"

"Whatever you want to, sweetheart, you'd look beautiful in anything," he says.

"Okay," you breathe. You room goes silent, save for your heartbeat and breathing, "yknow - this is the first time we've had sex in a bed."

He laughs, "yeah, I guess it is. For you at least."

"It's gonna be the first time I fall asleep with you here."

"Yeah?" he asks, "you actually gonna sleep, because I thought you were just gonna keep talking."

"Rude," you yawn, you hear him yawn in response and you stifle a laugh. "You sure you have to go out? We could just fall asleep on the phone to each other, it'd be dead romantic."

"Victor's gonna be here any minute," he says, "as much as I'd love to crawl into bed..." he sighs.

"I love you," you breathe, sleep pulling more firmly at you now and you know it's only going to be moments before you fall asleep on him.

"I love you too, babygirl. I'll call you later."

"Alright," you breathe. "Goodnight."

He chuckles. "Goodnight."

Sleep is fast to take you, dragging you deep into the recesses of your mind. Your breathing becomes heavy, your fingers clinging onto your blanket as if it was Sam's shirt and would somehow stop him from leaving.

He was right about Sullivan being there any minute, it's only two minutes later when there's a knock at his door. But fuck if he can bring himself to end the phone call, snuff out the sounds of your breathing and gentle snores.

He tucks it into his chest pocket and hopes the sound of his heartbeat will act as your lullaby. You've given him your heart, he might as well show you he's given you his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me turn the under desk blowjob or the pizza date into a fic please let me know!


End file.
